The End
by Minister for Magic
Summary: The Gods of Olympus are greedy for power. The only one's who stand in their way are the Cullen family, Hogwarts School and the Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**AS MUCH AS I WISH IT, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM HARRY POTTER, PERCY JACKSON, OR TWILIGHT :( :(  
>P.S- This story has been uploaded before, but I deleted it because I wanted to start something new. I've rewritten some of it, and I hope it's a bit better. <strong>

_Vampires_

Carlisle stiffened. His hand froze over the discharge letter that he had been writing for one of his patients.

He had smelt something... an unknown scent... could it be? No... No, they needed more time...

"EDWARD!" Carlisle called. "BELLA! EMMETT! JASPER! ROSALIE! ESME! ALICE! RENESMEE!"

Edwards materialized next to Carlisle, with Bella right behind him. Jasper and Alice appeared with Rosalie and Emmett. Esme strolled gracefully into the room, tugging ten-year old Renesmee by the hand.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Alice asked. "I didn't see—"

Edward gasped, and everyone turned to face him.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, eagerly. "More newborns? Or are the Volturi coming back?"

"No," Edwards said. "Much worse."

"What's worse than that?" Bella asked, shakily.

"Mummy, my nose hurts," Renesmee said softly, and everyone turned to face her.

"Is this Quileute pack looking for a war?" Emmett asked, flexing his over-sized muscles.

"No," Carlisle said firmly. He then turned to Edward, "Will you warn them?"

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

Carlisle stared at Rosalie for a full minute before replying, "It seems we'll have a full-fledged war on our hands" (Emmett cheered so loudly that they almost missed the next words out of Carlisle's mouth) "that none of us will come out alive from."

There was a stunned silence in the Cullen residence. Finally, Esme had the guts to speak, "We thought that about our encounter with the Volturi, too. If we round up a few of our old comrades, we might be able to take the Volturi down this time. Bella tells me that the pack has grown to over twenty-three."

"It is not the Volturi that we face this time," said Carlisle. "but if we are able to get the Volturi to help us this time..."

Jasper said, "Who is strong enough to withstand the power of vampires in those numbers?"

Carlisle sighed, then told his family of what was coming. When he was finished, no one spoke. Even Emmett looked close to frightened. "We do not have much time," Carlisle said. "Edward, please warn the Quileute pack."  
>Edward disappeared, but his furious running was heard deep in the forest. "Emmett and Jasper," Carlisle continued. "I need you to hunt something for me."<p>

"Bears?" Emmett asked, back to his eager self.

"No," Carlisle said. "I need an owl."

"An owl?" Jasper asked. "Why?"

"You do not think that we'll stand any chance against what is coming with just the eight of us and twenty-three werewolves? I need to alert an old friend of mine, and ask for his assistance."

"Who's this friend, Carlisle?" Esme asked, as Jasper and Emmett left.

Carlisle smiled, "He's name is Albus Dumbledore."

Alice gasped.

"Something wrong, Alice?" Bella asked.

"No," Alice replied, turning white. "But that's the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, right?"

"Correct," Carlisle said. "If we could get him on our side, that would make a huge difference. Dumbledore is the leader of a secret society called the Order of the Phoenix, and he could rally many of them to fight with us. In the Order is Kingsley Shacklebolt, who is currently the Minister for Magic. If he were on our side, then half the wizarding world would be, too.."

Just then, Edward reappeared beside Bella, "I told them, Carlisle," he said. "They thought I was joking, but in the end, Sam believed me. They're afraid, but they'll help protect Forks."

Carlisle chuckled, "It's not just Forks that need protecting. Civilization as we know it might even end within the next two months."

Suddenly, Emmett and Jasper reappeared, carrying a grey owl.

"Fantastic," Carlisle said, and began writing to Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wizards_

"To our new students, welcome! And to our old students, welcome back!" Dumbledore called across the Great Hall. "Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has once again asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors, nor are Fanged-Frisbees, Dungbombs and a few other four-hundred odd objects. The list, which has almost doubled in size since last year, is, as always, stuck the door of—"

Something caught Dumbledore's eye from the staff table. A scrawny grey owl had landed in Professor Vector's wine goblet. Dumbledore walked over to the staff table and picked up the owl. A letter was strapped to the owl's legs, addressed to Dumbledore.

"Er... Minerva?" Dumbledore said to Professor McGonnagal. "Would you please... er... continue? I have a feeling this might be very important."

Minerva McGonnagal gave a curt nod and walked up to Dumbledore's golden perch. She continued the speech on banned objects, but hardly anyone heard her. All the students of Hogwarts School were watching Dumbledore striding out of the Great Hall, with the letter in his hand.

From the Gryffindor table, a sixth-year boy with very untidy black hair turned to face a boy with shockingly red hair and freckles.

"Who do you suppose that letter was from?" Harry asked Ron.

"Dunno," Ron said. "Must've been urgent, or Dumbledore wouldn't have left in such a hurry."

"Shhh!" Hermione Granger yelled from across the table. "Listen to McGonnagal!"

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron said. "It's the same every year! Besides, we end up breaking most of the rules anyway!"

Hermione clicked her tongue impatiently and faced the front.

"Maybe it was from the Ministry. Maybe a few Death Eaters have been caught!"

"Then Dumbledore would've announced it, wouldn't he?" Ron asked. "It'd've meant celebration."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Shhh!"

"Chocolate Cauldron," Dumbledore said to the stone gargoyle outside his office. Once inside, he sat down behind his desk and opened the letter.

_Dear Albus_

_How are you, old mate? _

_It's been too long, and you promised to send Renesmee some Chocolate Frogs, if I remember correctly._

_Let me just get straight to the point. I was filling out of form for Robert Helchida to be discharged from the Emergency Room, when I caught a scent of something. It was not a scent that I directly recognised, but it was similar to the scents of Zeus and Poseidon. _

_As you told me years ago, the gods of Mount Olympus would someday seek to be the sole rulers of the world, and how could they do that with _us_ in the picture? You told me that they would send the demi-gods to observe us before they attacked, and I'm sure that it was the scent of a demi-god that I smelt while in my study. _

_We can't be positive, but I'm sure the time has come that the gods of Olympus will try to eliminate us, including the wizards. I have my daughter Alice observing the situation (You know about her talents) but all she sees at the moment in all twelve Olympians seated at Mount Olympus, with you, me, Aro, Caius and Marcus of the Volturi, kneeling before them. _

_Ponder over this and please inform me if we should get ready for war. _

_Hoping you are well,  
>Dr. Carlisle Cullen<em>

"Oh, no," Dumbledore said. He then sighed, and took out a quill and a fresh piece of parchment.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_The time has come. _

_I, too, have been feeling uneasy for the past few days, but I thought it was just because I drank some Polyjuice Potion with Hagrid's hair in, thinking it was pumpkin juice. _

_I think it would be easier, and most probably safer, for you and your family to move to Hogwarts for the time being. _

_I know it might be inconvient for you, but it would much easier to get you here, than to get all the Hogwarts students to Forks. _

_I am also writing to one of my good friends, Gandalf the White. It is a long shot that I'll be able to contact him, but he is very influential in his world, so I'll be trying my best. _

_Sincerely,  
>Albus. <em>

_P.S: I have enclosed a bag of Floo-Powder ash. Throw it into you fire and yell "Hogwarts School" when you want to come. It'll be faster than anything else._

Dumbledore reread the letter twice before attaching it to Carlisle's grey owl. He opened the window next to Phineas Nigellus' portrait and the owl flew out. Dumbledore then took out another piece and began writing a letter to Kingsley Shacklebolt, explaining the situation.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore said to his magnificent phoenix. "Take this to London and give it straight to Kingsley."

Fawkes gave what looked like a nod, grabbed the parchment in his beak and disappeared in a flash of golden light.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gods _

"Perfect," Zeus said to his brothers, Poseidon and Hades. "Just as we hoped, Carlisle Cullen has informed Mr. Dumbledore. The Cullen's will soon move into Hogwarts Castle and leave Forks open."

"But _why_," Hades said for the millionth time. "Why attack Forks? What's there?"

"Nothing much," Zeus replied. "Just humans."

"Humans?" Hades scoffed. "What good are they?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes; "_THINK!_" he nearly yelled. "Do you think that it's possible to overtake the world with just twelve Olympians?"

"No," Hades said. "That's what the half-bloods are for."

"Exactly," his brother said. "And how are half-bloods created?"

Hades thought for a moment, "Oh. Humans."

"Yes," Zeus said. "But not just any humans. These humans have been in the presence of vampires and werewolves for most of their lives, and although they know nothing about it, something about them makes me think that they're make better half-bloods."

"Zeus," came a voice from the behind the three. They turned, and faced Ares, Aphrodite and Athena.

"Yes?" Zeus asked.

"The half-bloods are here in Mount Olympus. They are ready," Ares said.

Zeus smiled, "Excellent."

_Werewolves_

"We can't just leave Forks to fend for itself!" Quil yelled angrily. "What if a thirsty bloodsucker wandered into it and drank the blood of everyone in town?"

"Do you think Sam hasn't thought of that?" Embry asked. "That's why Colin, Max, Darren and Brady are staying behind."

"Nooo!" Max and Darren whined.

"We had to stay behind last time!" Colin and Brady retorted.

"You will stay and protect Forks and La Push!" Jacob informed them.

The order of the rightful Alpha silenced the four youngest of the pack.

"I still think Seth should stay behind as well," Leah said.

"Shut up, Leah," Seth said quickly, looking alarmed. "Jake, I can come, can't I?"

"Sure, sure," Jake said. "You're not the youngest Seth, and you've been in battles before. Maybe this time to can kill someone with the help of the Mind Reader."

Everyone roared with laughter and Seth flushed.

"I told you," he said. "I could've beaten that Riley guy by myself. It was part of my plan!"

"Right," Sam said. "Back to business, I think. We'll be moving into a castle called Hogwarts. Carlisle said that the Olympians will attack where we all are together, and Hogwarts has protection that even we couldn't penetrate if we tried."

"And everyone is _ordered_ to stay in their wolf man during our entire stay at Hogwarts," Jacob said. "We've been assured that none of us will be harmed, but it would let Sam and I be at ease."

Quil shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"What is it, Quil?" Jared asked.

"I'm scared for Clair," he said.

"She should be scared for us," Paul said. "We'll be where the danger is."

"Still," Quil said. "Leaving her unprotected..."

"What are we?" Colin asked, gesturing Brady, Max and Darren. "Normal fourteen-year olds?"

"I'm thirteen," Max said.

"We don't care," Brady said.

"Stop bickering!" Jacob and Sam yelled at the same time, then Jacob spoke, "I hear something."

Everyone silenced at listened to the sounds of the forest around them. They heard a tiny rustle of and a breaking twig, then—

"WHOA!" yelled Emmett, appearing in the clearing with Jasper and Alice. "Do you wolves ever wash?"

Paul growled, but Jacob silenced him, "What is it, Emmett? Does Carlisle want us?"

"Yep," Emmett replied. "It's time, he said."

"Don't I get to say goodbye to Clair?" Quil screamed.

"You said goodbye like a hundred times, already," Leah said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever."

The pack transformed into their wolf forms and followed Jasper, Emmett and Alice outside the forest. Ten minutes later, the pack, besides Colin, Brady, Max and Darren, where found in the Cullen's living room, being forced back into their human forms.

"You can change back once you're at Hogwarts!" Carlisle reasoned. "We've all never used the Floo-Network before, and if it goes wrong!"

Finally, one by one, the huge Quileute's were clambering into the Cullen's fire-place. They took some Floo-powder, threw it on the ground and yelled, "Hogwarts!"

When they arrived on the other end, they were looking into an office that obviously belonged to the Headmaster. However, no Headmaster was insight. The only other person in the office was a greasy-haired man with a large nose.

"Hello," he said. "I am Severus Snape."


	4. Chapter 4

_Wizards_

On September the second, when the Hogwarts students arrived for breakfast, a startling sight met their eyes. It seemed that an Enlargement charm had been put on the entire Great Hall, and there were now seven long tables, instead of five. The four House tables were still in exactly the same place, but next to Ravenclaw sat Ministry of Magic officials and parents of students. The next Many of the kids were running up and hugging family members. The seventh stood empty.

"STUDENTS! STUDENTS!" Minerva McGonnagal had to shout to reach the ears of the many occupants of Hogwarts. Eventually, Professor Dumbledore took her place, and everyone quieted down in respect for one of the greatest wizards of all time.

"Welcome again," Dumbledore said. "You may see that we have some guests here today. I welcome the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Head of the Goblin Liaison office, Bill Weasley" and so Dumbledore continued, introducing each Ministry official. "And now," he said. "You may also see that the new table we have is quite empty. Some of the folk that will inhabit those tables might be out of the ordinary and parents might not want their children mixing with them. That's why a few of Hogwarts parents have joined us today. They need to know what's going on. Anyway, without further ado, I would like to present: THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING!"

The Great Hall doors were banged open and a group of the strangest folk entered the hall. About four of them were shorter than most of the First-years, and were huddled close together. Another guy, who was obviously a dwarf entered, followed by a man wearing white silk, holding an archers bow. Then, two men entered. One, wearing Knight's armour, and another wearing a strange collection of clothes, including a crown.

"That's Aragorn!" Hermione screeched.

Then, another man entered and one name came to everyone's mind.

Dumbledore.

At first, this man looked exactly like Dumbledore, but he wore nothing but white, and seemed... if possible... older. He looked like an older brother of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Ah... yes," Dumbledore said. "The Fellowship of the Ring come from an alternate world called Middle-Earth. Let me introduce them..." Dumbledore gestured to the small ones. "These are creatures called Hobbits. They are distant relatives of the earliest humans, so be nice. Frodo Baggins" Dumbledore gestured Frodo "Samwise Gamgee" gestured Sam "Peregrin Took" gestures to Pippin "and Merry Brandybuck."

Dumbledore led the applause as the small hobbits took their seats.

"And, I'd like to introduce GIMLI THE DWARF!" The dwarf-like creature made a stiff bow and sat down. "Over there, is Boromir, son of Steward of the land of Gondor. Legolas! Prince of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood!" The white-silk clad man sat down." Dumbledore introduced two more until he reached "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor!" Everyone clapped, and a few Ministry of Magic officials bowed down to Aragorn. "And now," Dumbledore said. "You will all have noticed Gandalf the White. He is said to be just like me in many ways. In Middle-Earth, he is also known as the greatest wizard of all time. I hold the title here, which is my second greatest achievement."

"And what is you greatest achievement?" Gandalf called from his table.

Dumbledore smiled, "To be on the Chocolate Frog cards, of course."

Many of the students of Hogwarts laughed.

Gandalf also chuckled, and sat down. Many people noticed a big difference between Gandalf and Dumbledore. Gandalf carried a large staff, while Dumbledore had a wand.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said. "Now we get to the part that parents might not want their children to be around. Joining us this year, are twenty-three vampires."

Everyone was stunned. No one spoke.

"Vampires?" a Hogwarts parent yelled. "Are you barking mad, Dumbly? Do you think we want our kids to be drained of all blood?"

"I assure you, sir, these vampires are different. During their stay, they will drink nothing but animal blood."

"How do we know they will keep their word? Who will be able to keep these soulless monsters in check? You, Dumbly?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore said. "That is the reason we have nineteen werewolves joining us this year."

Everyone was stunned again. No one spoke.

"Dumbledore's bonkers," someone said.

Five parents got up off their table, grabbed their children, and walked out of the Hall.

"I was expecting that," Dumbledore said. "But I ask no one else to leave until everyone is introduced and I explain why they are here."

No one moved.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "Now, firstly, THE CULLENS!"

Nine vampires materialized next to their table. Everyone knew they were vampires because of their astonishing beauty.

"I wouldn't mind some of her," said Ron Weasley, pointing to the girl that was Rosalie. Rosalie's head perked up and she looked straight at Ron.

"Oh no," Ron said. "Ears like the devil, vampires have."

"Let me introduce the Cullens," Dumbledore said. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen!"

"Doctor?" some people murmured.

Carlisle smiled, nodded, and sat down.

"Esme Cullen!" "Emmett Cullen!" "Rosalie Cullen!" "Jasper Cullen!" "Alice Cullen!" "Edward Cullen!" "Bella Cullen!" "Renesmee Cullen!"

Each time, everyone clapped, some only half-heartedly.

Once all the Cullens were seated, fourteen other vampires entered. They were the same group that helped the Cullens with the Volturi a year before. Dumbledore introduced them, and they sat down.

"Now, the werewolves," Dumbledore said, and many people cringed. "Be warned, that these werewolves are more _shape-shifters _than werewolves. They do not change into wolf-form only on a full-moon, like some" Dumbledore looked directly at Remus Lupin. "They can transform at will, and can control themselves most of the time. During their stay at Hogwarts, they will prefer to live in the Forbidden Forest, as they will be in their wolf-forms at all times, except when they eat."

Outside the Great Hall, a few wolves howled.

"Um... they seem to be hungry," Dumbledore laughed. "Introducing: THE QUILEUTE PACK!"

Nineteen werewolves ran into the Great Hall, barking and howling like mad. Many people were freaked out, but then they realised that the huge wolves were being playful. Eight of the wolves stopped in front of Dumbledore and bowed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, these are the eight oldest of the pack. Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul, Jared, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater."

After being introduced, the wolves all quieted down, ran out of the hall, then came back to their table in their human-forms.

"I think that is everyone," Dumbledore continued. "Over the year, more friends might be joining us, but I urge students to continue with school as if it is normal. And—"

"C'mon Dumbledore!" Paul screeched. "Let's eat!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Alright! I've got two last words! TUCK IN!"

Food magically appeared on all nine tables, but no one except the Quileute's immediately started eating. The house-elves seemed to not know that one of the new tables was inhabited by vampires, but the wolf-pack helped and stole most of their food.

Remus Lupin got up from his table and went to sit next to Sam Uley and Jacob Black. They were all different types of werewolves, but seemed to have an interesting conversation.

Hagrid sat next to Gimli the Dwarf, and Fred and George Weasley sat with Pippin and Merry. Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke to Boromir and Aragorn. Everything was better than what Dumbledore had expected. Some students even sat near the vampires (mostly boys, who couldn't stop staring at Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Esme with glazed looks on their faces). Some first-year boys even had the courage to strike up conversation with ten-year old Renesmee.

No one had the slightest knowledge that from Mount Olympus, The God of the Skies was watching them.


End file.
